


honeyweed

by itisjosh



Series: technicolour carnival [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "honeyweed" - summer salt, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Early Mornings, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Idiots (platonically) in Love, Moving, Platonic Relationships, Road Trips, Songfic, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Warm summer air blows past him, ruffling his hair as they speed along the road. It's peaceful and warm and soft, and Wilbur doesn't remember the last time he felt like this.It's nice.(or, sbi summer road trip)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: technicolour carnival [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005195
Comments: 18
Kudos: 375





	honeyweed

Wilbur stares out the window, his arm hanging out of it, hand resting on the side of the car. Warm summer air blows past him, ruffling his hair as they speed along the road. He watches as they pass fields and rows of corn, a few cows settled in their grazing pastures. The clouds are fluffy, streaking the pale blue and gold sky. Wilbur smiles, closing his eyes as he listens to the wind, able to hear it even through his earbuds. It's peaceful and warm and soft, and Wilbur doesn't remember the last time he felt like this. He glances over to the driver's seat, smiling softly over at Phil, who's too busy paying attention to the road for once to look at him. It's warm, but not in the bad way. Wilbur's glad - he normally hates summer. 

It's just rained, Wilbur thinks, smelling the air that still smells like rain. The pavement is wet, and he wonders when it stopped. Probably a few hours before he woke up, he assumes. Wilbur watches the fields go by, drifting into small town territory. Everything is quiet, just the right amount of noise. Wilbur thinks that he would pay to live in this moment forever. He looks down at his shoulder, feeling his heart strain at Tommy's sleeping figure laying against him. Tommy was up the latest, judging by how he still has his phone in his hands, a dead battery warning flashing. He's going to be pissed about that when he wakes up, and Wilbur knows that he'll just laugh at him. Though he knows that he'll be in the same league soon, given how his phone is probably only at twenty percent, if even that.

Wilbur pulls out his earbuds, patting the side of the car, drumming his fingers against the door. "Phil," he murmurs, watching as Phil turns his head ever so slightly. "When Techno wakes up, tell him that he's going to come back here and deal with the child, or else I'll be jumping out of this car," Wilbur grins as Phil scoffs, a bark of laughter following afterwards. "I'm being serious," he pushes. "Really, I am. I'm dead serious, Phil. If I don't get to sit up front, I'm going to be livid. I will jump out of this car and I will walk back home. In an hour."

"In an hour, huh?" Phil laughs, sounding like he's rolling his eyes. He probably is. "Yeah, sure, Will. Walk back to another fuckin' ten states, oh my _god_ ," Phil snorts, and Wilbur watches as he drums his fingers on the steering wheel, reaching out to grab an energy drink that Wilbur's certain is only half full. "You're so dramatic. I might as well just drop you off right now and see how well that goes. Or do you need to make it all fucking dramatic?" He asks. "I can unlock the car." Wilbur grins, rolling his eyes as he leans back. 

"I'm not a _child_ , Phil. I can pop the locks."

"Okay, Will. Whatever you say."

Wilbur smiles, putting his earbuds back in, leaning back even more. He closes his eyes, listening to Tommy snore on his shoulder. He's fairly certain that Techno is awake, he's always been a light sleeper. He can hear the boxes in the car's trunk shuffle, moving back and forth as Phil drives, changing lanes every few minutes. Wilbur's silently thankful that they decided to all personally take Techno to their university rather than just sending him off on his own. It's a lot nicer, and it's been years since Wilbur's been on a proper road trip. He watches clouds and birds flutter by, most of them just waking up. He looks down at his phone, reading _5:28 AM_ on the screen. Wilbur never really expected to be here in his life, he really didn't. He never assumed that someone like Phil would show up in his life. He didn't expect to get two adoptive brothers along with it. 

It's nice. All of it, it's all nice. Nice isn't really a good enough word to describe what Wilbur actually is feeling, but he's almost positive that there's not a word in any language that could describe how happy he is, how proud and warm and safe he feels. Everything right now is just perfect, all of it is perfect, and Wilbur would love to live in this moment for the rest of his life. Tommy shifts away from him, turning his head to the side, burying his face into the seat. Wilbur resists the urge to ruffle his hair or flick his nose, opting to just keep looking out the window, watching as fields pass him by. He watches as the sun starts to rise, seeing the pinks and reds and yellows streak the sky, a cerulean blue colour rising along with it. 

Wilbur yawns, sniffling after he does. He hears Techno yawn immediately after him, and he can't help but laugh. "Good morning, Technoblade. How long have you been awake?" He tries to keep his voice low, careful to not wake up Tommy. It's far too early for the child to be awake. Admittedly, Wilbur doubts that he would start shit this early, but at the same time it's _Tommy_ , and he's the definition of unexpected. "Techno?" Wilbur asks again, wondering if what he heard was just from his music. His older brother turns to look at him, a tired smile on his face. "There he is," Wilbur grins. "Morning, sleeping beauty." Techno rolls his eyes, yawning again. Wilbur bites back the urge to do the same. 

"Mornin'," he murmurs, still sounding tired. He probably only woke up a few minutes go, Wilbur thinks. "How much longer do you think it'll be until we get there?" Techno asks, running a hair through his messy hair. Wilbur's going to have to brush that out, and Techno is definitely not going to like it. "I'm startin' to regret this," he admits. "I don't really want to be this far away from everyone." 

"I'll move in with you," Wilbur says before he can catch himself. Phil glances over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised up to his hairline. "Why not? Techno isn't going to do good alone, we all know this," he adjusts, careful to not move Tommy too much. "I don't mind moving. I'd say we all could just move here, but I don't want to take Tommy away from Tubbo. Or the house," Techno looks away, turning back around so his back is facing Wilbur once again. "Only if you want, though," Wilbur clarifies. "If you don't want me to come with, I w-"

"I want to go to university back home," Techno decides. "I'm sorry, I thought I'd be able to do it, but I'm not.." he sighs. "I can't be alone, and I can't take Wilbur away from you two, 'cause he's the only one who actually knows how to cook," that's not at all the real reason and they all know it. But Wilbur can pretend like it is, so long as it makes his older brother feel better. "I'm sorry for draggin' us all the way out here, really, I.." 

Phil laughs a little, and it eases the tension in the car, because it always does. "It's fine, Techno. Seriously," he taps his fingers along the steering wheel, and Wilbur finds himself replicating that on his legs. He's really started to pick up on Phil's habits, he swears. "You've got a full ride wherever you decide to go. And, plus," Phil smiles, Wilbur can hear it in his voice. "Wherever you choose to go, I'll support you no matter what. All of us will." 

"Yes," Wilbur agrees, closing his eyes as he lets his hand hang out of the window again. "Though I'm still bitter about you beating me in bedwars before we came here. I'm really pissed about that, actually. You promised that you'd let me win." Techno laughs, sounding much less stressed than he had only a few moments ago. It's unbelievable, Wilbur thinks, how Phil can so easily make them forget their worries and fears. 

"I said no such thing," Techno lies through his teeth like the little shit he is, and Wilbur wonders if he would get stabbed if he were to punch Techno right now. "You're just dramatic, Wilbur. Maybe if you got good, this wouldn't be happenin' to you." 

"Oh, fuck _you_ ," Wilbur laughs, grinning when he does. "You're such a fucking liar, Technoblade. When we get back home, I am _going_ to murder you."

"You could kill me right now," Techno points out. Wilbur rolls his eyes, unable to keep his stupid smile off of his face. Phil and Techno, and Tommy, always manage to make him grin so hard that he gets afraid it'll stick. He remembers a time where he was afraid to smile, where he was afraid to laugh. He was afraid that if he did, he'd get attached and he'd let his guard down, and then he'd be thrown out. But he wasn't, and now, Wilbur can't imagine keeping his laughter contained. "Or is that just too much effort for you?" 

Wilbur grins, leaning back in his seat. "It's way too much effort. _Way_ too much. I think I'd collapse and die of a heart attack before I even managed to reach over there and strangle you. I'm not gonna lie," Wilbur smiles. "I'm kind of fucking shocked that Tommy is still asleep. I thought he'd be awake by now. Or he'd hear us talking, or whatever. It's not like we're being _loud_ , but it isn't like we're being _quiet_ , either." Techno and Phil both make a noise that sounds like they're agreeing, probably. 

"He's not even a heavy sleeper," Phil adds on. "Will, check his pulse." 

"He's snorin' all over Wilbur right now, Phil," Techno laughs. "When'd he go to bed? Didn't he literally have, like, three Monsters before he crashed from a sugar rush?" Wilbur closes his eyes, pressing his hand to the side of his head. 

"Which one of you fucks let the _child_ have three Monsters?" Wilbur asks, trying so hard to keep the laughter out of his voice. "Phil? Was it you, Dadza? Father dearest? Oh father of mine? Or was it you," Wilbur opens his eyes, locking eyes with Techno. He pokes his older brother in the shoulder, grinning. "Was it you, Technoblade?"

"Why does Phil get a bunch of cool nicknames?" Techno scowls at him, though his eyes are smiling. "All I got was _Technoblade_ , and while that is a _very_ cool name, you just gave Phil, like, eight nicknames." 

"It was literally three," Wilbur grins back at him. "You're a dramatic fucker, you know that? I could call you what Tommy calls you. The Blade? Blade, Blade Boy? Pigman?" Wilbur pokes him again. "Minecraft Piglin? Hoglin, maybe? Little- little baby man, little baby! Little baby man, little-"

Techno glares at him so hard, Wilbur is afraid he might actually die from how hard he starts to laugh. "Do _not_ call me a little baby man." 

"But it's what you are!" Wilbur grins, feeling tears prick at his eyes. "Just a little baby! A little creature, that's all you are!" Techno sighs, sounding like he might genuinely murder him. "You know I'm just kidding. If anyone here is a little baby man," Wilbur smiles, closing his eyes. "It's Tommy," Techno laughs, nodding his head in agreement. "You know, I'm actually really happy that he's sleeping."

"What, so you don't have to hear him talkin' to you all day?" Wilbur snorts, looking at the sleeping figure on his shoulder.

"Yeah. But also because he never really sleeps," he admits. "I think we all understand." Techno makes a noise of agreement, and Wilbur takes that as an end to the conversation. Which is fine, he doesn't really mind. The four of them have never really needed to use spoken words to communicate. He feels Tommy shift on his shoulder, making a noise for a second. Wilbur looks down at him, smiling a little. 

Tommy blinks up at him, looking confused and disorientated. "Where.."

"In the car, on our road trip," Wilbur murmurs. "We're all here," Tommy wrinkles his nose, scooting away from him. "Hey, sleeping beauty," Wilbur grins at him. "Sleep well?" Tommy sighs, throwing his head back, still looking tired. 

"Can't believe I fuckin' fell asleep on your goddamn shoulder." 

"Aww," Wilbur grins. "Are you embarrassed, Tommy? You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I'm not _embarrassed_ ," Tommy scowls at him. "Wilby-"

Wilbur feels his entire world brighten with that one mispronounced word. "Did you just call me..Wilby?" 

"I didn't!" Tommy protests. "I didn't, fuck off-"

"You did!" Wilbur teases, feeling nothing but glee. "You called me Wilby, you called me Wilby!"

"I didn't! Fuck you, dickhead! Dickhead, bitch, fucker, bitch! Bitch!"

"Aww, Tommy," Wilbur smiles so hard that he's certain that his face is going to stick that way. "You can call me Wilby if you want."

"I didn't-" Tommy groans, burying his face in his hands. "I hate you."

Wilbur grins, considering this another success for his "bullying his little brother" book. He leans back against the door, resting his head on his arms. Wilbur watches as corn fields still pass them by, he watches as the sky slowly starts to change from pink and gold to blue. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels Tommy rest his head on his shoulder. Wilbur smiles, closing his eyes. He slips in his earbuds again, turning the volume on his phone down a bit. 

Techno and Phil talk about something softly in the front, and he can hear Tommy already start to snore. Wilbur feels his chest ache, but in the good way - he's so _happy_. It's so simple, what they're doing and who he's with, but it means so much to him. 

Wilbur feels himself start to drift off again, the warm summer air coaxing him to rest. He doesn't fight it, why would he?

He knows that he's safe.

He's got his family here. They would never let anything happen to him. Wilbur trusts them, he knows that they'll keep him safe.

So Wilbur lets himself drift, and the last thing he remembers before he goes is just how unbelievably happy and warm he feels.


End file.
